Southpark's on facebook
by SMAK101
Summary: they've all got one, now they're addicted. just south park natives and a friendly facebook chat room, usual cliche chat/text story, up for suggestions! (on people to have chat) might put pairings... dont know yet, tell me if u want me too though
1. Kyle & stan

_**a lot of people have done thos type of thing but i just wante to do one too! so i will say this now, i dont own this idea, though i do own the plot and what not. I dont own south park or any of its charactors either. **_

_**^3^~siyera**_

**Stan Marsh has logged on.**

**Kyle Broflovski has logged on.**

Stan typed: hey dude

Kyle typed: hey satn wats up?

Stan typed: nm waitin for mom and dad to stop fightin

Kyle typed: man, im sorry about ur parents

Stan typed: eh, not like we can do anythin bout it -_-

Kyle typed: you wanna come over? u know, to get out of the house

Stan typed: nah, im goin over to kennys later

Kyle typed: i thought he had a date with bebe tonite

Stan typed: he did but she ditched him for clyde

Kyle typed: harsh,

Stan typed: yeah, we r gonna go 2 the movies

Kyle typed: when did kenny get tyyhe money for that?

Stan typed: he had bought them for his date w/ bebe

Kyle typed: oh, shoulda known

Stan typed: y u say that?

Kyle typed: kenny wouldnt waiste money like that for nothin

Stan typed: true

Kyle typed: g2g my moms yelling bout sometin to do with me and the backyard or whatever

Stan typed: kk see ya later

**Kyle Broflovski has loggged off**

_**sooooo that was kind boring i know ill try to make them more amusing ok?**_

_**R&R im up for suggestions on who should chat and what it should be like!**_

_**~siyera**_


	2. stan & kenny

**Kenny McCormick has logged on.**

**Stan Marsh has logged on.**

Kenny typed: yo stan

Stan typed: hey kenny

Kenny typed: u still cumn ova

Stan typed: yeah, what movie we goin 2 see?

Kenny typed: im thinkin deliver us from evil

Stan typed: isnt that the horror movie?

Kenny typed: yup wat u scared?

Stan typed: of course not

Kenny typed: awww poor wittle stany wany is scared of a movie wovie

Stan typed: I AM NOT!

Kenny typed: dnt worry ill b there to make sure no big bad monsters cum atcha

Stan typed: kenny shut up now

Kenny typed: jeez im only messn w/ya, no need to get ur panties in a twist marsh

Stan typed: marsh? seriously?

Kenny typed: waaaaaaat? im tryn somethin new, dnt b a hater

Stan typed: oooookkkkkk, im gonna go now, see ya at 6?

Kenny typed: u know it babe ;)

Stan typed: dont

Kenny typed: u no u luv it

Stan typed: good bye kenny

**Stan Marsh has logged off.**

Kenny typed: bye stany wany

_**yup there is stan and kenny. rememebr im up for suggestions!**_

_**R&R**_

_**see l8er alligaters~ siyera**_


	3. Craig & Clyde

**Craig Tucker has logged on.**

**Clyde Donovan has logged on.**

Clyde typed: hey craig~

Craig typed: wats up?

Clyde typed: guss waaaaaaat bnghnvfg4564gdbg4b57

Craig typed: r u ok dude?

Clyde typed: i wernt ovar to kenmys house, and his dads hit me up with the hsit mna

Craig typed: diddnt understand most of that clyde

Clyde typed: Kens dad ahs the bets pot evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakdf

Craig typed: r u high?

Clyde typed: nope dhjsx im perfa**ctly **NOT IN THE AIR

Craig typed: that aswers my question

Clyde typed: WAT DID U AKS

Craig typed: where r u?

Clyde typed: I DNTTTT NO WATS R U MEENSSSS

Craig typed: how did u even get on facebook?

Clyde typed: I LOVE U MAN LIEK I REEELYYYY REEEEEELLLY LOVE U

Craig typed: thats good to know, r u at home?

Clyde typed: bEBE IS SOOO NICE, SHE LET ME CUM OVA

Craig typed: so ur at bebes?

Clyde typed: DID I EVER TELLLLLLL U THHHAT BEBE HAS GREAT HAAAR

Craig typed: dude im gonna go and get u ok?

Clyde typed: U SHUD CUM ND JOIN US CRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIG

Craig typed: ill be theere in 5 min

Clyde typed: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY

**Craig Tucker has logged off.**

Clyde typed: CRAIAIAAIAIIIIIIIIIHGGGGGG

Clyde typed: CRAIIIIGGGGGGG,N U THREEE

Clyde typed: CRAUIIIIIIIGGGGG

Clyde typed: FIIIIINNNN VCXFBGCDNCFGH NFD HCVJCbcfgnvfgbxcghBCFGNJV bgfcN VHGfcbgfNV GFc855524256bg

**Clyde Donovan has logged off**

_**and theres some clyde and craig, let me make this clear that they are all in their teen years, in this. So they are all like 14/15 years old. old enough to leggaly have a facebook, even though i know a lot of poeple dont follow that rule in real life.**_

_**hell i diddnt follow that rule, i had my first fb when i was 9... dont ask.**_

_**any way R&R u know what to do.**_

_**peace~siyera**_


	4. Kyle & Cartman

**Kyle Broflovski has logged on.**

**Eric Cartman has logged on.**

Eric typed: u and ur jewish ways shall nt take us

Kyle typed: wtf rr u talking about this time cartman?

Eric typed: I no wat ur planin kahl and i wnt b part uv it

Kyle typed: my name is kyle, not kahl, fatass

Eric typed: it dosnt matter

Kyle typed: im gonna go cause ur being a dick dude

Eric typed: i cnt help it if im truthful

Kyle typed: ur not being truthful cartman, we go through this everyday

Eric typed: well maby if u and ur jew cult wouldnt b in southpark, or the world, i would b diffrent, but u cnt hold meh back kahl

Kyle typed: we arnt a cult fatass

Eric typed: oh really?

Kyle typed: yes fatass, we are a religion, not a damn cult, and u know that you just like being a dick dont you?

Eric typed: u rnt a relijon, wsnt t the jews who killed jesus?

Kyle typed: *sigh* im going to go, delete this chat, and pretend we diddnt have this conversation

**Kyle Broflovki has logged off.**

Eric typed: u can not stop me kahl, ive got a plan, and now all i have to do is get meh army

_**Yupand there is cartmna and kyle for serendipityrain711. Srry its a little short, ^.^**_

_**anyway thanks for the reviews, keep it up people!**_  
_**peace~siyera**_


	5. Cartman & Butters

**Butters Stotch has logged on.**

**Eric Cartman has logged on.**

Eric typed: hey butters i nee dur help

Butters typed: oh hello there eric, what do you need lil'ol me for?

Eric typed: ive cum up wth ta best plan on how do drive those damn jews out of america, FOREVA!

Butters typed: but i dont see the probelm in them. Kyles always nice...

Eric typed: or so he seems butters, or so he seems

Eric typed: tahts the thing bout teh damn jew whore, he is sneaky. gets everyone to trust em then BAM! he uses us for somesort of jew cult sacrifice

Butters typed: well im not sure bout that eric...

Eric typed: it will happen if we rnt carful

Butters typed: but kyle is my frand... sort of... at least kenny is!

Eric typed: c thats just it. Kinnys in trouble too

Butters typed: OH NO! not kenny!

Eric typed: yup, that jew kahl is bad luck butters, he is probubly y kinny dys all the time

Butters typed: i feel so bad for kennyQ-Q he has to go through all that pain...

Eric typed: yeah yeah its so sad, back to wats important

Butters typed: oh sorry eric...

Eric typed: its ok butters, im gonna need u 2 go 2 kahls house an get close to him, then i will cum while he is asleep and write a threat on his wall in pigs blood, and that will b jus the beginnin

Butters typed: ummm... that seems like a wonderful idea eric, its just that im grounded. i cant go anyuwhere for 2 weeks...

Eric typed: ure parenst suk balls

Butters typed: i know...

Eric typed: its k butters, ill just ask someone else...

Butters typed: well ive got to go eric. it was great talking to you though. ill see u at school

Eric typed: who should i ask next? clyde? no. craig? nah. greogory? ugggg never.

**Butters Stotch has logged off.**

_**and there is butters and cartman for playboyXXX.**_

_**R&R i luv u people!**_

_**Till later meh love~siyera**_


	6. Wendy & Bebe

**Wendy Testaburger has logged on.**

**Bebe styevens has logged on.**

Wendy typed: Hey gurl

Bebe typed: hey wends

Wendy typed: can i ask u somethin?

Bebe typed: og course gurl, u cn ask me anythan

Wendy typed:...

Bebe typed: wendy?

Wendy typed: have u ever had sex?

Bebe typed: yeah

Wendy typed: but ur only 15 years old

Bebe typed: so? this is southpark gurl, almost everyone has done it

Bebe typed: wait... have you done it?

Wendy typed:... yes

Bebe typed: really?! was it with stan?

Wendy typed: yes...

Bebe typed: yay! im soooo happy for u! stan finally got the ball to do it with u

Wendy typed: bebe can u keep a secret?

Bebe typed: totes gulr i wont tell a soul! 'x'

Wendy typed: i havent had my period

Bebe typed: nuh huh...

Wendy typed: yeah... but dont tell anyone! i still have to make sure...

Bebe typed: does stan know?

Wendy typed: no i want to make sure brfore i tell him... i have tests right? ir at least ur mom does?

Bebe typed: u make it sound like we r whore ova here

Wendy type: srry wasnt trin 2

Bebe typed: its ok ik u wernt, and yeah we got some, u want me 2 cum ova?

Wendy typed: yeah... i need to know this...

Bebe typed: Its gunns b ok gurl, dont freak

Wendy typed: my parents would disown me! and wat if stan doent want the baby?

Bebe typed: ur gonna hav a heart attack if u dont chill, ill b there in les than 5 k?

Wendy typed: k thx bebe

Bebe typed: no prob, bff

**Bebe Stevens has logged off.**

**Wendy testaburger has logged off.**

_**and there is wendy and bebe for cortez30. ur reqiest WAS weird, but i like weird gihi. i laughed my ass off thinking about wat i could rwrite. so ill tell u wat im gonnna do. im going to have it with bebe and wendy first to make sure. then when she is sure she will tell stan. then stan will tell kyle and somehow cartman will find out and then next thing u know everyone hiped up on how wendys pregos with stans child... yup^3^ im pretty fucked up in the cranium.**_

_**anyway R&R my adoring fans! (even though i have no **_adoring _**fans... i dont think,,,,,,, ?.?)**_

_**chill ur grills, ill b back~ siyera**_


	7. Kenny & Butters

**Kenny McCormick has logged on.**

**Butters Stotch has logged on.**

Butters typed: KENNY!

Kenny typed: oh hey butters wassup

Butters typed: kenny i need help!

Kenny typed: chill dude, wa happnd

Butters typed: well... eric had made a potion thingy for kyle

Kenny typed: stupid fatass

Butters typed: and he came over to my house for me to test it out

Kenny typed: u didnt let hm n did u

Butters typed: yes...

Kenny typed: oh amn butters, mistake 2, 1 is hagin w/him all

Butters typed: i know that now... but when i drank it something ahppened... .

Kenny typed: wa hapned

Butters typed: i umm... kind turned into a girl...

Kenny typed: LMAO! WAAAAATTTTT!

Butters typed: ik... apperently it was mant to kill kyle, cause eric thinks kyle is trin to sacrifice us all with his cult of jews...

Kenny typed: nd he hd u drink it 1st

Butters typed: yeah...

Kenny typed: oh man dude... so ur like, a grl now

Butters typed: all im sure of is that i dont have my penis anymore...

Kenny typed: lmao wow... srry but just...

Kenny typed: wow

Butters typed: im freakin out!

Kenny typed: can u send me a pic?

Butters typed: what?

Kenny typed: send me a pic uv wat u look lik now

Butters typed: umm... ok...

**Butters Stotch sent a photo**

Kenny typed: damn, ur hot dude

Butters typed: GYAAAAAA! i dont know how to handle this ...'

Butters typed: my mom and dad are gonna ground me forever!

Kenny typed: dude calm ur tits... literally lol... ur sounding like tweek

BUtters typed: wat am i gonna do?

Kenny typed: well... u can send me a pic of ur boobs to start it off ;)

Butters typed: KENNY!

Kenny typed: okokokokok fine, u dnt hav 2 do that... listn, u seem 2b the same sze as karen, ill cum ova w/ sum ov her cloths k

Butters typed: thanks kenny... i diddnt know who else to go too

Kenny typed: no prob babe, ill help any1 who looks az FIIIIIIIN az u

Butters typed: Stop it kenny, my face is getting red!

Kenny typed: lol but how cn i wen u r the cutest gurl ive seen for sum time now?

Butters typed: do i look like i did when i was Marjorine?

Kenny typed: waaaaaaaaay better dude, gisll b all ova u

Butters typed: EEEPPP! but i dont want guys all over me...

Kenny typed: hey its not so bad

Butters typed: but...

Kenny typed: look dnt worri 2 much k

Kenny typed: ill mke sur no1 get 2 ya k

Butters typed: thanks kenny, i know i acn always count on you ^u^

Kenny typed: no prob dude

**Kenny McCormick has logged off.**

**Butters Stotch has logged off.**

_**and thre is kenny and butters for our Mr. (or mrs.) Guest here. Lmao i laughed so hard while writing thsi one... i love kenny and butters soo much and i totall ship bunny super hard... but yeah, ideas people! lmao**_

_**R&R **_

_**peace~siyera**_


	8. Clyde & Bebe

**Clyde Donovan has logged on.**

**Bebe Stevens has logged on.**

Clyde typed: hey babe

Bebe typed: dont 'hey babe' me

Clyde typed: wats rong?

Bebe typed: u just had to text craig and he came before we could do anything last nite...

Clyde typed: im srry babe... i diddnt no wat i wuz doin

Bebe typed: uggg ik... im jus reely stressed ig

Clyde typed: wats on ur mind?

Bebe typed: well i cant tell u exatcly wat it is cuz its a secret, but soon ull all no

Clyde typed: omg thsi sound sooooooo interesting! GOSSIP!

Bebe typed: lol I no riiiiight. we should totes get togethr sum time gurrrrrl

Clyde typed: tote! how bout we get mannis and peddis!

Bebe typed: omg we shud totes do that!

Bebe typed: no but seriously, we shuld go do that

Clyde typed: no

Bebe typed: yyyyyyyyyy

Clyde typed: do u no how much thos cost?!

Bebe typed: but isnt the bf supposed ta spoil the gf?

Clyde typed: i never heard of that...

Bebe typed: fine ill jus go ask kenny then

Clyde typed: LMAO! dont mak me laf, u no ken aint got the cash 4 taht

Bebe typed: but hell find it sumhow

Clyde typed: do u only d8 4 the cash?

Bebe typed: of course not, i do it 4 the sex too

Clyde typed: man u r almost as bad as kenny

Bebe typed: who do u think i lernd it from?

Clyde typed: mabe u shuld go to him

Clyde typed: u r both hoes

Bebe typed: hey! ur a egotistical dick head

Clyde typed: at least im not a gold digger

Bebe typed: i no wat? ur haircut is ugly, ur jacket stinks and ur dick is the smallest ive ever seen

Clyde typed: and how many is that?

Bebe typed: ugggggg we r over!

Clyde typed: fine with me

Bebe typed: fine!

Clyde typed: dine

**Bebe Stevens has blocked u.**

clyde typed: shit

_**and there is clyde and bebe everybody! next will most likely involve wendy and stan... and SUPISISE! idk y i put that... im wierd**_

_**Good bye wonderful world of disney~ siyera**_


	9. Wendy & Stan

**Wendy Testaburger ahs logged on.**

**Stan Marsh has logged on.**

Wendy Typed: stan?

Stan typed: hey baby, wats up?

Wendy typed: stan... i have soemthing to tell u...

Stan typed: wat? did i do soemthing qrong? i stopped drinking!

Wendy typed: lol no u diddnt do anything stan, ive just got to tell u somethin

Stan typed: whew... ok

Wendy typed: well u know clydes party a few weeks ago?

Stan typed: how can i forget? thats the nite we finally did it

Wendy typed: well... i no how we diddnt use protection?

Stan typed: i would have asked kenny for some if he wasnt sucking face with red...

Wendy typed: well... apperently...

Stan typed: this isnt going were i think it is is it?

Wendy typed: Im afraid to say it is...

Wendy typed: stan?

Wendy typed: satn its been like 10 minuets...

Wendy typed: im so sorry stan... im just saying now that im going to keep the baby, and i would love it if u would be the father

Wendy typed: well im gonna go now...

Stan typed: No dont go... srry, i just kinda had a vomit party in the bathroom. Im suprised, yeah, who wouldnt be? but im happy too, and i will definatly be the father for that child.

Wendy typed: OH STAN! Im comming over.

Stan typed: no ill go to u i dont want u to be doing all this stuff... it might affect the baby.

Wendy typed: stan. im only like 1 month pregnant

Stan typed: so? ive never delt with this before, and i dont wnat to take any risks

Wendy typed: stan, ill be fine

Stan typed: i dont give a fuck, ill go t u now stay where u r

Wendy typed: Uggg fine, but bring twizzlers

Stab typed: y?

Wendy typed: they are my comfort food

Stan typed:... ok be there in 10

Wendy typed: ok... i love u stan

Stan typed: i love u 2 wendy. im happy we get to raise this child together

Wendy typed: me too, im just afraid of what our parents will do...

Stan typed: my rents probubly wont give a shit... but ur parents r pretty cool, im sure itll b fine... i hope

Wendy typed: ok well hurry up and get here with those twizzlers mr

Stan typed: lol ok

**Stan Marsh has logged off.**

_**and so the cat is out of the bag.**_

_**reminder peopole i would like ideas!**_

_**thx for the revieew also! it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. **_

_**at least SOMEONE appreciated my talents... my fam sucks.**_

_**Any way R&R!**_

_**chocolate unicorn~ siyera**_


	10. Tweek & Craig

**Tweek Tweak has logged on.**

**Craig Tucker has logged on.**

Tweek typed: GYAHHHHHHHDFGHC

Craig typed: hey tweek, u ok dude?

Tweek typed: THeY TOoK mY uNDWEaR aGaIn

Craig typed: its ok tweek u can just use a diff pair

Tweek typed: buT i dOnT Want To Do GYAHH hAve aAny

Craig typed: i jus bot u sum tat sounded rong

Tweek typed: iK anD GyHhhh! THEY toOK ThEm

Craig typed: Look tweek chill just find a pair in ur drawer

Tweek typed: I tRy To BuT ThEy LauGH AT Me

Craig typed: Tweek, they rnt real u no that rite?

Tweek typed: TheY AReNt ReAl? BuT THen wHo tAkE My uNdERwEar? GYAHHHHHHHHHHH tooO MUcH PrEsSuR!

Craig typed: Tweek again clam the hell down

Craig typed: look, want me 2 cum ova?

Tweek typed: YEs ThEy aRe AfRaId Of You cRaIG

Craig typed: fine, ill be there in about 20 minuets k?

Tweek typed: gYAAAAHHHHHH! THeY JUsT wAlk PaSt My BeD!

Tweek typed: CRaIg PLeaSE HUrRy up1!

Craig typed: tweek, im gonna go 2 harbucks nd get u a cappchino k? ehn ill go 2 the store and by u sum boxers k?

Tweek typed: WhAt WoUlD i Do wIth OuT yOU CRaig

Craig typed: u wuld be doin meth on the streets for cash and coffee

Tweek typed: You aRE SO brUtLY HoNeSt

Craig typed: but i still care 4 u man unlike someone

Craig typed: cough*clyde*cough

Tweek typed: whAt HApPeNed?

Craig typed: he played s tuipid joke on me and bebe even lied about it

Craig typed: but i aint syupid, i know when bebes lying

Tweek typed: WhY wOUlD he do thAt?

Craig typed: idk maybe u can ask him

Tweek typed: WHaT? NO! gyAhhHhhH tOO mUch prESsUree

Craig typed: ugggg ill b there soon tweek

**Craig Tucker has logged off.**

_**long time no see people. ive been haveing to babysitand go to my grandmas, but im back now!**_

_**and here is tweek *and craig* for agarfinkel^3^**_

_**Lots of love ~siyera**_


	11. Kenny & Token

**Kenny McCormick has logged on.**

**Token Black has logged on.**

Kenny typed: TOKEN! meh man!

Token typed: kenny?

Kenny typed: hey dude!

Token typed: uhhh... y r u messagin me?

Kenny typed: i jus wantd to tlk to meh fav black guy!

Token typed: -_-

Kenny typed: srry if tht sounds bad,...

Token typed: wat do u want kenny?

Kenny typed: whoeva said i wantd sumthin

Token typed: you wouldnt b messagin me otherwise

Kenny typed: good point

Token typed: well? wat u want?

Kenny typed: i no we rnt da best uv frands but i wuz wondrin if u wuld lend me 5$

Token typed: ur seioudly askin me 4 cash?

Kenny typed: is it rong 2 say yes?

Token typed: y wuld i give u money?

Kenny typed:... cause im awesome?

Token typed: ur lucky im a nice person wen do u need the money?

Kenny typed: yay! thx lots dude, i can have it 2morrow

Token typed: yeah waterver, ill c u tomrrow

Kenny typed: thx lots toke l8r

**Token black has logged off**

_**and there is token and kenny. ofcourse ken would be asking for money**_

_**kenny is so rude sometimes tho...**_

_**R&R!**_

_**mustache cash stache~ siyera**_


	12. Karen & Ike

**Karen McCormick has logged on.**

**Ike Broflovski has logged on.**

Karen typed: hey ike ^3^

Ike typed: hey Kar whats up?

Karen typed: oh nothin, jus wantin 2 tlk 2 a hot canadian jew isall

Ike typed:... well thx kar...

Karen typed: well of course ike!u r like the cutest guy i no and thats sayin sumthin

Ike typed: i dont really know if thats true...

Karen typed: of sourse it is ikey!

Ike typed:... im not sure i feel comfortble with you aclling me that

Karen typed: wat? ikey? but its soooo cute!

Ike typed: ...

Karen typed: plus you call me kar

Ike typed: thats diffrent tho

Karen typed: how? its just a nickname

Ike typed: but urs is a pet nickname

Karen typed: idk wth that means

Ike typed: i mean its what couples do

Karen typed: so? and?

Ike typed: WE ARENT A COUPLE!

Karen typed:... yet...

Ike typed: whats that supposed too mean?

Karen typed: idk wat do u think it means?

Karen typed: guess wat im wearing?

Ike typed: im probubly gonna regret this...

Ike typed: wat

Karen typed: im waering a BRA!

Ike typed: and ur telling me this why?

Karen typed: im supposed to tell my best friend wen sumthin big happens in my life rnt i?

Ike typed: isnt Ruby your best friend?

Karen typed: yeah, but shes not online right now

Karen typed: so id ecided to tell my best guy friend

Ike typed: i really diddnt need to know tho

Karen typed: JUS WTF IS THIS IKE!

Ike typed: umm... Karen?

Karen typed: THIS IS HER BROTHER!

Ike typed: kenny or kevin?

Karen typed: KENNY, AND JUS WAT DO U THINK UR DOIN?

Ike typed: wat do you mean?

Karen typed: I MEAN TLKIN TO MY LIL SIS ABOUT BRAS!

Karen typed: U R BOTH 2 YUNG 4 TH !

Ike typed: she mentioned it i diddnt want to know

Karen typed: WAT WULD KYLE SAY BOUT THIS?

Ike typed: idk hes right here

Ike typed: this is kyle, Kenny chill dude

Karen typed: CHILL? CHILL? UR BRO JUS TLKED TO MY SIS BOUT BRAS!

Ike typed: 1st your sis started it, 2nd my bro doesnt like girls yet... id dont think, 3rd you talk about boobs all the time

Karen typed:TH S NOT THE POINT!

Ike typed: and why are you in caps?

Karen typed: for effect, duh

Ike typed: look, how about we get off our siblings fbs and finish this another time ok?

Karen typed: fine... but u beter tlk to ur bro dude

Ike typed: i will if you talk to your sis

Karen typed: deal

Karen typed: ... its karen again...

Ike typed:...

Karen typed: well this is awkward

**Ike Brflovski has logged out.**

_**and there is karen and ike for cortez30. i laughed during this. Karens a mini kenny huh? anyway srry for being gone so long...**_

_**again**_

_**i was at a friends house... buut yep review, and give me suggestions, im in the wrotong mood people!**_

_**skittle rainclouds~siyera**_


	13. Wendy & Cartman

**Wendy Testaburger has logged on.**

**Eric Cartman Has logged on.**

Eric Typed: hey whore

Wendy typed: wat do you want cartman?

Eric typed: wat is it like having a future prick inside you?

Wendy typed: wat the hell are you talking about fat ass?

Eric typed: jeez wendy, im just askin a spimple question

Eric typed:ue pregos arent u

Wendy typed: how do u know that?

Eric typed: please, everyone knows

Wendy typed: they do?

Eric typed; you they all kknow ur a whore and that ur knocked up with stans child

Wendy typed: u know that ur a real jerk

Eric typed: i may be a jerk but at least im not a babbies daddy

Wendy typed: U shut upo about stan and my baby!

Eric typed: hoiw can i wen its soooooo obvious?

Wendy typed: im only a 2 months,

Wendy typed: u look more pregnant than me with all that fat

Eric typed: u wanna go?

Wendy typed: i can beat ur fat ass even if i was 8 months pregnant

Eric typed: u think so? well im not so sure

Wendy typed: oh yeah, you dont wann amess with an expecting mother!

Eric typed: try me

Wendy typed: Why you! im going to beat ur ass when we get to school

Eric typed: well that would be fun, but make sure you dont get caught by a teacher

Wendy typed: oh they wouldnt be able to touch me!

Eric typed: oh im sure Stan has that covered

Wendy typed: ur sooo gonna get it fat man

Eric typed: hey at least im a man, unlike taht boy who u fucked

Wendy typed: im not gonna listen to this

Eric typed: oh thats right ur gonna go listen to some animal noises so ur child doesnt turn out like you

Wendy typed: i pitty anybody who gets stuck with you

**Wendy Testaburger has logged out.**

**And there is wendy and cartman for agarfinkel.**

**Oh i forgot, disclaimer- i dont own south park or their charactors or facebook.**

**but yeah R&R!**

**Siyeras out!**


	14. Kyle & Cartman 2

**Kyle Broflovski has logged on.**

**Eric Cartman has logged on.**

Eric typed: hey jersy fro jew

Kyle typed: you know cartmna im really tired of your shit all the time

Eric typed: ooooo, but i thought this was a free counttrty

Eric typed: seems that jews just dont care about anythang

Kyle typed: im really not in the mood cartman

Eric typed: oh is rich little jew boy worried about his draidle being lost again?

Kyle typed: im not even gonna respond to you eric

Eric typed: oh, this must be real deep, the jew called me eric

Kyle typed: well isnt that your name?

Eric typed: yeah, but u always call me cartmna or fatass

Kyle typed: tats cause your a dick all the time

Eric typed: wat wrong Kahl?

Kyle typed: like hell im gonna tell you

Eric typed: cum on kahl, im tryin to be nice

Kyle typed: for once

Eric typed: seriously though, wats up?

Kyle typed: its just ... im goin through something right now

Eric typed: is it ur jew time of month again?

Kyle typed: you know ur a real ass hole cartmna

Eric typed: srry srry, i couldnt help it

Kyle typed: uggggg

Eric typed: im completely serious now, tell me a=wats rong

Kyle typed: well... i think im...

Eric typed: Not jewish?! OMG PAGE TURNER!

Kyle typed: i cant belive im even talking to you still

Eric typed: ok ok im sorry again, i promis im done

Kyle typed: how can i trust u?

Eric typed: hav i ever broken a promis?

Kyle typed: yes

Eric typed:... well forget bout all that kahl, just spilll

Kyle typed:... fine... i cant believe that of all people im telling you this but...

Kyle typed: im gay

Eric typed:...

Eric typed: YUSH! BEBE OWES ME 20 BUCKS!

Eric typed: hahaha ur now a jersy homo richie jew!

Kyle typed: im so stupid

Eric typed: i cant wait to tell everyone this! they will die!

Kyle typed: again why did i tell you, of every friend i have, this?

Eric typed: hey, im just messin with u jew

Kyle typed: what?

Eric typed: im not really gonna tell everyone

Kyle typed: why?

Kyle typed: is this really cartman? are these aliens again?!

Eric typed: now kyle its me

Kyle typed: now i know it has ti be aliens

Eric typed: listen too me

Eric typed: its really me, Eric Cartman. i live with my mom, ahng with you kenny and stan, i turned Butters into a girl tryin to kill u. when we saved imagination land i imagined u sucking my balls

Kyle: too much information, i know its you

Kyle: buit whywere you being... nice

Eric typed: i just want to be supportive

Kyle typed:... ok... but i still dont trust you

Eric typed: fair enough, now tell me when u relized

Kyle typed: wen i relized it when i started to feel diffrent around... a guy i know

Eric typed: uh huh

Kyle typed: then i just felt like it, ive never really been attrcted to girls, and it felt right... its just im afraid

Eric typed: of what?

Kyle typed: idk ridicule? teasing? Judgement? its gonna be hard telling people and seeing their reactions

Eric typed: well i CAN tell u being gay isnt hard, just look at me

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**and that folks is for cortez30 (or their friends or watever). ur welcome. it was hard to word this chapter right so that it makes sense but i did it... i think...**_

_**again, im in the mood to write. i understand that people usually update every day at the most, but i update whenever i have the time. i dont have a life, soooo, u can see that i spend most of my time writing, reading, listening to music, on fb or skype. oh and u can add me if u want:**_

_**fb- siyeraking (pic in black and white)**_

_**skype- (black and white pic also)**_

_**but yeah i love u all sooo much and am grateful -and happy- yall like my stories, they just come to me. i have a WILD and I MEAN W. I. L. D. imagination.**_

_**R&R**_

_**someones watching u ~siyera**_

_**(ooooo~ i sound like a creeper gihi^3^)**_


	15. Stan & Craig

**Craig Tucker has logged on.**

**Stan Marsh has logged on.**

Craig typed: holy shit dude, is it true?

Stan typed: wa?

Craig typed: did u reelly noc up testaburger?

Stan typed: wat are u tlknm bot carig

Craig typed: r u ok?

Stan typed: fo curse y wuoldnt ib

Craig typed: r u wasted or sumthin?

Stan typed: y does everyne think tahrt im a rdunk?

Craig typed: omg, another one...

Stan typed: y u tlkain 2 me anywa

Craig typed: just was bored ig

Stan type: weel if yor don imma go

Craig typed: do you need sumone to cum pick u up?

Stan typed: yesh

Craig typed: god, if this is like wat happened with clyde ur dead marsh

Stan typed: caaalll kylei

Craig typed: wat?

**Stan Marsh ahs sent a photo.**

Craig typed: wth is that?

Stan typed: isst preeetty?

Craig typed: umm... thats a trashcan

Stan typed: nahnahnahnah its arrt

Craig typed: ooooookkkkkk i can c the bar sign in the background ill be there in 5 ok?

Stan typed: callll kyke

Craig typed: fine ill call the damn jew

Stan typed: thhhhhhaaaaaanks craaaiiig

Craig typed: yeah ur one drunk basttard marsh

Stan typed: whoe marsh?

Craig typed: you

Stan typed: nahnahnah imma stan

Craig typed: yeah ur names stan marsh

Stan typed: nahnahnah its stan

Craig typed: ugggg i dont have time for this i called ur damn red head friend hell b there soon

Stan typed:who will$#

Craig typed: Kyle Broflivski, im gonna go now

Stan typed: wiiiiit

**Craig Tucker has logged off.**

Stan typed: wass logged off meen

Stan typed: kyyyyyyylllleeeee'

Stan typed: wat u doi heer ans ther

**Stan Marsh has logged off.**

_**and my question is...**_

_**how was stan able to get on facebook if hes drunk?**_

_**these are the qeustions that revolve around our lives people...**_

_**an anyone answer me that?**_

_**anyway... R&R!**_

_**ipods arent beans~ siyera**_


	16. Marjorine & Kenny

**Butters Stotch has logged on.**

**Kenny McCormick has logged on.**

Butters typed: hey kennnneeeee

Kenny typed: hey butters

Butters typed: nonono its marjorine silly!

Kenny typed: umm... k, hey marj?

Butters typed: hey baby!

Kenny typed: umm... wassup w/u

Butters typed: oh u no, hangin with stan

Kenny typed: sins wen do u hang w/stan

Butters typed: since i saw him walkin to the acohol stor silly!

Kenny typed: wlkin 2 acohol store? oh u mean alcohol store...

Butters typed: yup he is sooooo nice, and since he is gonna be a daddy he bot me adrink

Kenny typed: so ur a bar?

Butters typed: is that wat its called

Kenny typed: ohmygod, ur drunk rnt u

Butters typed: noooooo, im just a lil dizzy is all honey... i gotta suprise for ya ken!

Kenny typed: th s gr8 marj

Butters typed: nonono ull like thgis

**Butters Stotch sent a photo.**

Butters typed: seeeeeeeeeeee i toldv ya

Kenny typed: holy shit thos r sum huge titties

Butters typed: i told ya yiuo wuodl leki it

Kenny typed: k dude im gonna go pic u up now

Kenny typed: well at lest aftr i clean up this blood

Butters typed: OMG! r yuo bleedin ken! do u needatowle or hos[itol

Kenny typed: nah im good

Butters typed: wekll tehn hujrrry up then bigbouy i aint got all daiiiiii

Kenny typed: wat?

Butters typed: i catn wate ta seeee the baby

Kenny typed: ill b ther soon

Butters typed: k ken! #_-_-_-^n^;);(:):('-'

**Kenny McCormick has logged off.**

_**and there is kenny and butt- oops i mean marjorine. yup hes drunk... u wouldnlt think butters was one to get drunk but u know he did... i guess the bars in southpark dont pay attention to age huh? gihi**_

_**but anyway srry for the late update, dont hate me**_

_**R&R~siyera**_


	17. Mysterion & Karen

**Karen McCormick has logged on.**

**Mysterion has logged on.**

Karen typed: hey angel

Mysterion typed: hello Karen

Karen typed: its been a whil i didnt no u had a fb

Mysterion typed: I wanted to be able to protect you on the internet also

Karen typed: u r so sweet angel

Mysterion typed: and protect you from boys

Karen typed: wat?

Mysterion typed: never mind, has anything been happening with you Karen?

Karen typed: not reely my bros being crazy lie usual, but there is this guy i like#'x'#

Mysterion typed: who is this guy?

Karen typed: hes my bros frand slil bro hes so cute and sweet

Mysterion typed: you cannot see him

Karen typed: wat? y?

Mysterion typed: boys cannot be trusted Karen

Karen typed: u sound like my bro

Mysterion typed: well the your brother is smart and good

Karen typed: oh dnt worry angel, i cant love anyone like u

Karen typed: cept maby kenny

Mysterion typed: hes your brother right?

Karen typed: yupo, he says he nos u

Mysterion typed: hes telling the truth. He and i are good friends

Karen typed: WOW! thats soooo cooool

Mysterion typed: well karen, im sorry o have to cut this short but it seems that the grocery store is being robbed

Karen typed: kk bye angel, be safe!

Mysterion typed: i promise

**Mysterion has logged off.**

_**and there is kenny making Mysterion a fb for agarfinkel. Your welcome! and im sorry for the late update. ive been reading a lot of fanfics and getting insperation from music ive had blarin, pissing off the people below us in the apartmen building, gihi.**_

_**And tank you, im happy to do our requests. They are funny and creative, i just put it into words. i like doing drunk texts too. i know a lotabout drunk people. personally i hate beer and cant stand alchohol, (except wine, yum), but my mom is a really bad alcoholic, she remids me alot of kennys dad, or maybe stans dad when hes drunk... shes a crazy bitch.**_

_**but yeah, everyone in her family is either high or dunk as fuck so, eh, im used to it. i go experience. ;)**_

_**The world is an illusion~siyera**_


	18. Ruby & Karen

**Ruby Tucker has logged on.**

**Karen McCormikc has logged on.**

Ruby typed: hey kar, did u talk with ike?

Karen typed: lmao yup my bro interuted tho

Ruby typed: watd he do this time?

Karen typed: he cme n askin 4 a pencil wen he saw me tell ike u was wearin a braw

Rube typed: lol u actuallytold him?

Karen typed: yeah u told me i shuld

Ruby typed: i diddnt thonk ud actualt do it!

Ruby typed: LMAOOOOOO

Karen typed: i dnt undertasnd

Ruby typed: lol srry,

Ruby typed: u dont tell a guy tht

Karen typed: then y did u tel me too?

Ruby typed: i was usij sarcasm

Karen typed: WELL HOW THA FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TA NO!

Karen typed: U ALWAYS HAVE NO EMOTION I DIDDNT KNOW WAT U WERE THINKIN

Karen typed: U AND UR STUPID BROTHER! EEERRRRRGGGGHHHH

Ruby typed: jeeze srry kar, i really am.

Ruby typed: and i hate my habit too... my bro sucks balls, literally

Karen typed: thats rite isnt he with taht tweek guy he hangs with?

Ruby typed: yup and he cums ovr all the time

Karen typed: aint as bad as my bro, he has a new chic every week

Ruby typed: ur bros a slut dude

Karen typed: ik but hes a good bro nd really cares

Ruby typed: better than mine at least.

Ruby typed: he dont care wat i do or who i do it with

Karen typed: im not sure thats good or bad

Ruby typed: its sumtimes good... ig i jus want a older bro, not sum1 who lives in the same house as me

Karen typed: im srry bout that

Ruby typed: yeah...

Karen typed: srry but i gotta go the computers over heating talk later!

Ruby typed: kk bye

**Karen McCormick has logged off.**

_**and there is Karen and Ruby for the -special- Guest who had requsted it.**_

_**srry bout lately ive been so tired and either poeple over at my house or me goin to peoples houses, then theres my thing where i gotta babay sit from 9am till 7pm, sometimes later. but hey, i should be getting paid... idk tho.**_

_**ANYWAY! enough about me, im not important YOU are, so please reveiw and request if u wanna.**_

_**TTFN~siyera**_


	19. Kyle & Stan 2

**Stan Marsh has logged on.**

**Kyle Broflovski has logged on.**

Kyle Typed: dude, is it true?

Stan typed: *sigh* yes

Kyle typed: holly shit dude!

Kyle typed: ur seriously gonna be a dad?

Stan typed: apperently so

Kyle typed: oh wow...

Stan typed: hey, im actually kinda excited

Kyle typed: wtf

Stan typed: seriously

Stan typed: i get to have a child with the woman i love dude, therese nothin better than that

Kyle typed: what about your parents?

Stan typed: lol dad was drunk and gave me 500 bucks for child support and mom cried

Kyle typed: so they didnt really do anything?

Stan typed: pretty much

Kyle typed: whats about wendys parents?

Stan typed:...

Kyle typed: they do know right?

Stan typed: we r planin on tellin tonite

Kyle typed: how far is she?

Stan typed: about 3 months

Kyle typed: shell be showin soon

Stan typed: yeah, and apprently everyone in school knows

Kyle typed: Ahhhh bad luck huh?

Stan typed: eh,, sooo did u tell cartman about ur'thing'?

Kyle typed: yes...

Stan typed:... and?!

Kyle typed: apperently hes gay too

Stan typed: wholly shit, my best friends, (and i cant believe i said that about cartman) are both gay

Kyle typed: hey kennys not

Stan typed: dude hes bi, hell fuck anything that moves

Kyle typed: true

Stan typed: u still gotta crush on him?

Kyle typed: who?

Stan typed: kenny duh

Kyle typed: im not sure... i think i might like someone else

Stan typed: whowhowhwowhowhowhwho

Kyle typed: calm down...

Stan typed: fine so who is it?

Kyle typed: ... cartman

Kyle typed: stan?

Kyle typed: i knew is houldnt have told you

Kyle typed: shit

Stan typed: seriously? cartman?

Kyle typed: yeah...

Stan typed: man... great now i owe kenny 20 bucks

Kyle typed: what?

Stan typed: oh nothing... hehe... imma go now, talk later k?

Kyle typed: ok...

**Stan Marsh has logged off.**

_**and there is Kyle and Stan again, lmao. So yup Stan knew about kyle being gay, he was the only one. oh and about him oweing kenny 20 bucks. He and stan made a bet that they would get together. and no kenny doesnt know that kyles gay, but he knows cartman is. so yup!**_

_**R&R FREAKS! (its ok im a freak tio, apperently my rapper name ois, Rapz Freak... idfk-i dont fucking know-)**_

_**Rapz Feak~ siyera**_


	20. Craig & Bebe

**Craig tucker has logged on.**

**Bebe Stevens has logged on.**

Bebe typed: hey craig

Craig typed: wat do u want ho

Bebe typed: now is that any way 2 talk to ur best friends gf?

Craig typed: tweeks gay

Bebe typed: jeez i ment clyde

Bebe typed: u really are an ass hole

Craig typed: clydes and idiot

Bebe typed: NO HES NOT!

Craigtyped: hes dating u

Bebe typed: u are really rude craig

Craig typed: thank you

Bebe typed: idk wat tweek cs in u

Craig typed: i can be nice to people who rnt idiots

Bebe typed: but ur not nice to anyone

Craig typed: exactly

Bebe typed:... isee wat u did there

Bebe typed: GOD craig, ur such a dutchbag, i came to apologize for lieing to u bout clyde and ur a dick nice, just nice

Craig typed: i dont wnt ur srry's

Bebe typed: good cause i wasnt gona give it to ya

Craig typed: i dont really give a shit if u do or not

Bebe typed: i hate u craig, everyone does

Craig typed: same goes for u tho

Bebe typed: nuh huh, everyone LUVS me

Craig typed: everyone thinks ur a ho

Bebe typed: no they dont

Craig typed: really? go ask anyone online

Bebe typed: maybe i will!

Craig typed: go ahead, u already give clyde head

Bebe typed: wat me and clyde do is none of ur buisness!

Craig typed: ok

Bebe typed: fuck off craig

Craig typed: right back at u

**Craig Tucker has logged off.**

_**and there is Craig and Bebe for The Awesome Writer100. I just imagine them not likeing eachother. especially after wat happened with clyde trolling craig. lmao.**_

_**But, yeah. i ship kyman, and think its really cute. In every tv show or movie or book ive seen/read, the two p[eople who hate eachother or dont like each other always get together! has anyone else noticed that?**_

_**WIPPED CREAM ROCKS!~siyera**_


	21. Kyle & Butters

**Kyle Broflovski has logged on.**

**Butters Stotch has logged on.**

Butters typed: kyle? can i ask u a question?

Kyle typed: sure Butters ask away

Butters typed: are u only friends with me so u can sacrifice me with your jewish cult?

Kyle typed: Oh my fucking god... did cartman tell u that?

Butters typed: yeah...

Kyle typed: let me just tell u butters that i would never scarifice u even if i belonged to a cult

Kyle typed: wich i dont

Kyle typed: being jewish doesnt mena im part of a cult

Butters typed: oh... well thats good!

Kyle typed:... theres i something i have to ask u too butters...

Butters typed: yeah?

Kyle typed:... ummm is it true?

Butters typed: is wat true?

Kyle typed: did cartman really turn u into a gurl?

Butters typed:...

Butters typed: yes

Kyle typed: oh mna dude im so srry bout that

Butters typed: he was trin to make a potion to kill you or somethin...

Kyle typed: damn that cartman

Kyle typed: im sorry you got stuk in the middle of thsi butters

Butters typed: its ok, kenny already said hed proetct me from everyone

Kyle typed: typical kenny always think ing with his dick...'

Butters typed: wat?

Kyle typed: nothing, ill talk to u later okay?

Butters typed:... ok... bye kyle

Kyle typed: bye butters

**Kyle Broflovski has logged off.**

_**and there is Butters and Kyle...**_

_**but yeah, suggestions poeple!**_

_**high five~siyera**_


	22. Trent & Butters

**Trent Boyett ahs logged on.**

**Butters Stotch has logged on.**

Trent typed: so ur agrl now huh

Butters typed: trent? oh hello, and yup!

Trent typed: i saw the pics u posted

Trent typed: your not that ugly

Butters typed: thank you, but i do miss being a boy

Trent typed: dnt worry 2much babe

Butters typed: oh... umm... ok

Trent typed: so are you doin anything friday?

Butters typed: well no...

Butters typed: your not gonna beat me up are you?

Trent typed: nah, im over that, u guys rnt worth it

Butters typed: oh thank goodness

Trent typed: so bout friday

Butters typed: OH! yes yes yes i forgot, lol

Butters typed: im not busy, why?

Trent typed: well i was wonderin that since ur a girl now mayber ud want 2 go c a movie

Butters typed: what do u mean?

Trent typed: u know go to the movies with me

Butters typed: oh that would be good!

Butters typed: but im grounded this weekend, im sorry

Trent typed: thats ok ig why are u grounded

Butters typed: my parents found out i turned into a girl

Trent typed: and they grounded u 4 it?

Butters typed: yeah...

Trent typed: that sucks

Butters typed: yeah... but we can go to the movies next weekend

Trent typed: ok

Butters typed: well it was nice talking to you trent

Butters: but i have to go

Trent typed: ok ill message u later

Butters typed: ok trent good bye

**Butters Stotch has logged out.**

_**and there is trent and Butters for Anne Boleyn.**_

_**srry if it sucks i have to update as much as i can before my dad comes to pick me up. so ive got to rush rush rush, i dont want to lerave you with nothng while im gone again. i diddnt have to bebey sit today so thats good.**_

_**anyway i want to once again thannk you for your support and reviews, and your help. i wopuldnt be bale to write this with out you guys!**_

_**REVIEWSSSSS!~siyera**_


	23. Clyde & Kenny

**Clyde Donavan has logged on.**

**Kenny McCormick has logged on.**

Kenny typed: heyyyyyyyy clyed

Clyde typed: yo ckeeeeen

Kenny typed: yu looookl grat tonites

Clyde typed: ouy toooooooooooo

Kenny typed: casn i telll bu a seeecreeet

Clyde typed: nooooooo

Kenny typed: THANBKSSS

Kenny typed: I LOOOOVSE UR BOOBKSD

Clyde typed: wattttttataata

Kenny typed: I LOEV OUYR BOOOOBBBIIIIIEEEEESSSSS

Clyde typed: HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA BBBBOOOOBBBIIIESSSS

Kenny typed: U BLOOK HOT

Clyde typed: u dooooo twwwwwo

Kenny typed: YYYYW SWEE MESSAGIN WEN IN NEXT TOOOOA YAAAA

Clyde typed: ccccahaaasgs u have beer in handds

Kenny typed: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

Kenny typed: YUOOO KISSS LIK GIRLLLL

Clyde typed: thgat wasds awesomde i gootta tell craig

Kenny typed: WER BOTTERSW

Clyde typed: i thunk hewent on datsew withyn trent

Kenny typed: HAHSWEV U SEEEEEEN HIS BOOBEES

Clyde typed: noioope

Kenny typed: THE RRRRRRRR HUGE VGTSDUHKGMGVSNHDCDFHGJGFCDSZAFGHJGCV

Clyde typed: AWESPOME

Kenny typed: imma go toooo bed bniw

Clyde typed; ooooookkkkkkk

Kenny typed: cfdthakbgcjwn`xnbunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Clyde typed: LMAOOOOOOOO U FELKL sLEEP IN UR PHONEDES

**Clyde Donovan has logged off.**

_**yoyoypoyo and there is clyde and kenny for miss guest, srry it sucked. the thing about this is that they are next to eachother and drunk. so they arev talking on fb instead of i real life even tho they are right nxt to eachother.**_

_**yup totes random**_

_**ANY WAYYYYYUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY imma go write other stuff laters!**_

_**yolo swag-a-thon~siyera**_


	24. Terrance & Phillip

**Terrance Stoot has logged on.**

**Phillip Argyle has logged on.**

Phillip typed: Hey terrance? guess wat?

Terrance typed: wat philip?

Phillip typed: I farted terrance

Terrance typed: did u get it on camera?

Phillip typed: of course

Terrance typed: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phillip typed: IKR LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Terrance typed: that is wat r show is all aboot

Phillip typed: is it not6 wat its all aboot

Terrance typed: oh u r rite Phillip

Phillip typed: its aboot the joke

Phillip typed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH

Terrance typed: hey phillip? guess wat?

Phillip typed: wat

Terrance typed: i just farted!

Terrance typed: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Phillip typed: good one Terrance!

Terrance typed: thank u phillip

Phillip typed: this gave me a grate idea for r next episode!

Terrance typed: wat is it gonna b aboot?

Phillip typed: monkeys farting!'

Terrance typed: BRILLIANT PHILLIP!

Phillip typed: thank u terrance

Terrrance typed: aHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH

Phillip typed: well imma go ta the bathroom

Terrance typed: HAHAHAHAHAHA ok phillip

**Phillip Stoot has logged off.**

_**there is Terrance and phillip for ya! i love how in the movie everyone laughs their asses off about how they say aboot instead on about u know? LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**anyway, there are our favorite canadians for ya (next to ike!) and yes those are their real names, its Terrance Henery Stoot, and Phillip Niles Argyle. **_

_**I looked it up**_

_**R&R!**_  
_**thats wat its all **_aboot_**~ siyera**_


	25. Bebe & Wendy

**Bebe stevens has logged on.**

**Wendy Testaburger has logged on.**

Bebe typed: hey wends

Wendy typed: hey beb

Bebe typed: r u ok? hows the baby?

Wendy typed: it sucks. im moody, my rents hate me, stans drunk, non of my clothes fit, people at scool ask me questions all the time i wan this to be over but i still have 6 months!

Bebe typed: hey hey hye

Bebe typed: its gonna b ok

Bebe typed: ur rents can go suck it, slap stan, tell people to f off, and ill get u new clothes k?

Wendy typed: im srry bebe its just been hard

Bebe typed: ik but im here for u and stan shuld b too

Wendy typed: he is, his rents r lettin me stay there and stan got anoter job

Wendy typed: hes wokin so hard

Bebe typed: thats good he is gonna b a good dad

Bebe typed: excpt the drinkin prob

Wendy typed: hes workin on that too

Bebe typed: ok so i was thinkin we can go baby shoppin this weekend

Wendy typed: i dnt have any money

Bebe typed: ive saved 5,000 dollars ill pay for everythin

Wendy typed: awww u dnt havta do that

Wendy typed: ur gona b my babys god mother

Bebe typed: speakin of the baby, do u no if itll ba girl or boy?

Wendy typed: me and stan have decided to keep it a suprise

Bebe typed: but how willl u no wat to buy?

Wendy typed: we will just get stuff that culd be used for aboy or girl

bebe typed: ok watever u want

Bebe typed: do u hope its a boy or girl?

Wendy typed: idc i have the perfect names

Bebe typed: SPILL!

Wendy typed: lol ok for boy Cain... stan chose it

Bebe typed: i luv that name... nice

Wendy typed: and if a girl Stacy i cose it

Bebe typed: grate u can b stacys mom and have it goin on!

Wendy typed: ikr!

Bebe typed: im happy for u and stan

Bebe typed: even tho ur only 15 ur gonna be good rents

Wendy typed: thx

Wendy typed: we swore not to b like our rents

Bebe typed: jus keep ur baby away from cartman

Bebe typed: u dnt want a future natsi

Wendy typed: no way

Wendy typed: stan already told the boys that kyle is the babys god father and kenny is his uncle

Bebe typed: wat bout cartman

Wendy typed: hes not gettin near my baby

Bebe typed: wise choice

Wendy typed: ive g2g. i hav to go to the bathroom really badly

Wendy typed: i swear ive went 5 times in the past hour

Bebe typed: lol im srry bout that and twxt me latr k? luiv ya!

**Wendy Testaburger has logged off.**

_**and there is weny and bebe again. i personally love the name cain. if i ever have aboy his name will be Cain or Ash. and if its a girl, Ash or stevie. i love the name ash ok? dont judge me. Stevie b=in honor of my father... not goin there on this tho gihi**_

_**lots of drama there...**_

_**anyway R&R! IDEAS PEOPLE!**_

_**rock prison like... (cnt remember rest of that)~siyera**_


	26. Jersey Kyle & Cartman

**Kyle Broflovski has logged on.**

**Eric Cartman has logged on.**

Kyle typed: what the fuck cartman?

Eric typed: hello kahl beutiful day isnt it?

Kyle typed: you cabbage!

Eric typed: i dnt no wat u meen kahl

Kyle typed: i trusted you you bitch, i trold ya all meh secrets and what you gonna go do bitch? you go tell!

Eric typed:well its not mah falt u trusted me

Kyle typed: im gonna go snoki on you bitch, you muff cabbage, u be disrespectin me and my family long enough

Kyle typed: im gonna maek ur lil bitch family suck my balls

Eric typed: dude dude calm down

Kyle typed: i will notcalm down you muff cabbage! jus cuz im jersay dnt mean shit

Kyle typed: and who are you lil bitch, to go round sain im a fag lil bitch we 2! you shit peice of ass ill bust youer eeth in you lil cunt of a muff cabbage

Eric typed: wat is a muff cabbage?

Kyle typed: its a jersay thang u wouldnt understand bitch

Eric typed: well im gonna go now tlk 2 meh wen ur done

**Eric Cartman has logged off.**

Kyle typed: you lil bitch! dont u leave wen im talkin to u

Kyle typed: u disrespect me, and my family and my farnds and u think im gonna just let that happen nah way lil bitch

Kyle: u r a cabbage who can suck my balls and my fathers balls and ur own balls you muff cabbage!

**Kyle Broflovski has logged off.**

_**and there is kyle goin all jersey on cartman for agarfinkel. So apperantly cartman told everyone that kyle wasd gay... ill explain in the next chapter.**_

_**DONT WORRY JUST KEEP READIN TA FIND OUT!**_

_**PS~ im srry for the late update. hey better late than never right?**_

_**coo coo for coco puffs~siyera**_


	27. Kevin & Lola

**Kevin Stoley has logged on.**

**Lola Fleming Has logged on. **_**(it doenst have her last name on wiki)**_

Kevin typed: Hey lo

Lola typed:HEYYYYYYY KEVVVVV

Kevin typed: Hows cheerleadin been?

Lola typed: OMG u wont belive it

Lola typed: the girls are betting on when we will breakup

Kevin typed: we rnt breakin up r we?

Lola typed: hell no, i dont care wat those bitches think, they are just two fcaed who cant undertsand that we r in love3

Kevin typed: well... i am a nerd na cheerleader...

Kevin typed: t sounds like a movie relationship

Lola typed: Thats wats so cool about it!

Lola typed: dont worry i love u and wont leave u

Kevin typed: im just afraid...

Lola typed: dont be babe

Kevin tyoed: ok ok

Lola typed: hows thats cience project goin?

Kevin typed: pretty good, except Stan isnt doin shit because of wendya nd the baby

Lola typed: i cant believ she pregnant!

kevin typed: bound to happen to one of you girls

Lola typed: wats that mean?

Kevin typed: i mean we live in south park something has to happen

Kevin typed: it canmt handle being a quiet redneck mountain town for long]

Lola typed: thats true

Kevin typed: i hafta go, there is a star treck marathon goin on

Kevin typed: wanna com ova and watch with me? we can do somthin else... *wink*

Lola typed: tempting but i hafta babysit my cuz

Kevin tyoed: its ok so well talk later?

Lola typed: of course

Kevin typed: kk bye luv u

Lola typed: luv u too

**Kevin Stoley has logged off.**

**Lola Fleming has logged off.**

_**im sorry for the late update... ive kinda been at a writers block with this... but im bakc now and better than ever, ive already updated one of my other stories 3 times today. so ill be back with sme more of these.**_

_**I also have to dedicate this one to RatherOddRanger. Thank you for the insperation to write again! i probubly woudl have i just gotta think gihi**_

_**but yeah R&R and give suggestions! im not sure im ever gonna stop this story or wat... gihi oh well**_

_**im so lonesome i coudl cry~siyera**_


	28. Wendy & Kyle

**Kyle Broflovski has logged on.**

**Wendy Testaburger has logged on.**

kyle typed: so wendy hows u been?

Wendy typed: good, tho sleepin in the same house and randy marsh is a little hectic

Kyle typed: lol yeah he can be pretty crazy

Wendy typed: wat bout u? hows it been goin?

Kyle typed: pretty good, people have pretty much shut up about me being gay

Wendy typed: wats it like? ik it must be hard...

Kyle typed: Ehh, the only prob is cartman

Wendy typed: want me to beat him up for ya?

Kyle typed: NO!

Wendy typed: well if u do jus say so, i can still kik ass even if pregos

Kyle typed: it must be hard bein pregos at 15 huh?

Wendy typed: yeah... some days i feel like im gobna die, others i wanna rip the head off of everyone. one day i craved hotdogs with grape jelly...

Kyle typed: eww that sound really gross

Wendy typed: yeah, but it tasted really good to me at the time

Kyle typed: well ive heard stories from my mom about wat it was like to be pregnant with me

Kyle typed: she said that getting rest and not doing a lot of heavy lifting is good. She also said that if you talk to the baby that it would knwo who you were when it is born, have stan do it too

Wendy typed: aww that nice of you kyle, and ill do that

Wendy typed: i also want to tell u that wat cartman did was terrible, telling a secret that he promised he wouldnt... terrible

Kyle typed: how did u know it was a secret?

Wendy typed: im not stupid kyle, i culd tell from your reaction

Kyle typed: oh

Wendy typed: yeah, but dont let him get to you, i know a lot of people who are gay, craig and tweek for example

Kyle typed: yeah ik...can i tell u sumthin?

Wendy typed: of course, ur like my best guy friend, next to stan of course

Kyle typed: i like someone

Wendy typed: OMG WHOWHOWHO

Kyle typed: actually.,... its cartman

Kyle typed: ik i cant hlpe it

Kyle typed: please answer

Kyle typed: please domnt tell anyone

Kyle typed: well i hafta go eat dinner

**Kyle Broflovski has logged off.**

Wendy typed: wholly shit

_**and there is Kyle and Wendy for Cortez30**_

_**and now we k ow for sure that he likes cartman**_

_**KYMAN PEOPLE! i actually ship kyle with anyone... almost at least. i ship kenny with anyone tho, ANYONE!**_

_**i luv kenny, im kida obsessed with him... juvia moment.**_

_**anyway, next!**_

_**part of me~siyera**_


	29. Token & Nichole

**Token Black has logged on.**

**Nichole Tanner has logged on. **_**(again it doesnt say her last name on wiki)**_

Token typed: ney nichole

Nichole typed: hey toke wassup?

Token typed: u remember wen we dated right?

Nichole typed: how could i not?

Token typed: well i was wondering...

Nichole typed: oh no way, ur not asking me out again are you?

Token typed: please? i promis i will bea better bf

Nichole typed: what about wendy?

Token typed: diddnt you hear shes pregos with stan

Nichole typed: really? i thought that was a rumor

Token typed: no wendy wuldnt lie about sumthin like that

Nichole typed: oh... well ill think about it ig

Token typed: great! cause i had tickets to asses of fire 3

Nichole typed: i diddnt know they had a 2

Token typed: yeah, but itll never be as good as the 1st

Nichole typed: well i wouldnt know, id ont watch that crap

Token typed: wat? but i got the tickets

Nichole typed: its innapropriate and gross

Token typed: but thats wats funny...

Nichole typed: im srry but im not going to see that movie with you

Token typed: well... wat wuldnu want to do?

Nichole typed: idk... go see that new romance movie

Token typed: ug... fine

Token ill trade in ases of fir 2 for that

Nichole typed: omg u r sooo sweet toke! thanks

Token typed: yeah yeah i get that a lot

Nichole typed: ill text you wen to p[ick me up, hows saterday sound?

Token typed: great

Nichole type: :) yay! g2g ttyl

Token typed: yeah, bye

**Nichole Tanner has logged off.**

_**there is nichole and token for xStylennybuttmanx. **_

_**your welcome.**_

_**next will be kyle and wendy for Cortez30.**_

_**again your welcome.**_

_**dont let go~siyera**_


	30. Bebe & Token

**Token Black has logged on.**

**Bebe Stevens has logged on.**

Token typed: Hey bebe

Bebe typed: Oh hey toke

Token typed: i need ur advice

Bebe typed: with wat?

Token typed: well im taking nichole on a date

Bebe typed: OMG REALLY! I HAFTA TELL EVERYONE!

Token typed: will you please let me finish?

Bebe typed: srry

Token typed: we r going to see a romance movie

Bebe typed: OH? wich 1?

Token typed: idk she chose it

Bebe typed: thats nice you dont even know the name of it?

Token typed: is that bad?

Bebe typed: if u want to be dumped no

Token typed: HELP ME!

Bebe typed: ur lucky u came 2 me

Bebe typed: well first u hafta find out wich movie and so u can buy the appropriate snacks

Token typed: wat do u mean?

Bebe typed: well if ur seein a scary movie its good to buy popcorn so she can hide behind the bucket and hold on to you

Token typed: oh

Bebe typed: if your seeing an action romance then you need skittles or mnms

token typed: noted

Bebe typed: if ur seein a comedy get twizzlers u can hit each other with em

Token typed: this is a mushy romance

Bebe typed: then you shuldnt buy naythin cause u guysll b sucking face the whole time

Token typed: i dnt think well kiss on this date

Bebe typed: then i cant help u

Token typed: well thx for trying anyway...

Bebe typed: welcome! ;p

**Token Black has logged off.**

_**and there is bebe and token for The Awesome Writer100.**_

_**yeah im awesome in know i am.**_

_**feelin goooood~siyera**_


	31. dont hate me iluvu she wispers

**ok guys, im sorry to not have updated for a while. Let me explain.**

**First of all, thx for your reviews and ideas, it wouldnt be possible without u so i thank u lots! i would also like to thank those who have favorited and followed this fanfiction.**

**i will say i love this.**

**i love southpark and love how i could write this and amuse u poeple.**

**it made me pissed off tho when they were going to shut it dfown because of the way it was written, i just wanted to go and write them an angery message, be like, 'my story does too have a storyline! jhave u not noticed that Wndy is PREGNANT and butters got turned into a GIR:L and that kyle and ccartman are GAY!**

**duh.**

**but i fixed it so no worries.**

**now down to buisness. school is starting tuesday but i have ta go tomorrow cause im a frshman, yes people i just revealed my age, im 14 years old, turning 15 im october, but i have the mind of a 26 year old and people alwasy get mine and my 18 year old sisters ages switched.**

**but yeah, anyway. since sachool ids atrting i wont be able to update as often, but fear not my lovlies, im still going to be able to update when i can. and i will write at school, cause it not like i have a life anyway.**

**im boring... or am i? POPSICLES! (i dont think i spelt that right)**

**but yeah im also grounded from the computer for a month because of some stupid facebook shit that my mom is going cracra over.**

**IT WASNT EVENM BAD! ISREAL NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LET ME BE EM, SO WHAT IF I POST CRAPPY CHEESY PICKUP LINE, THEY ARE ADORMIBLE!**

**srry about that also.**

**but yeah, anyway thanks people i will try to update this and my other stories as possible as i can.**

**thanks for beliveing in me and my abilities.**

**im awesome i know. **

**and i love you all too! **

**im such a loving person... i cant even hold a grudge longer than an hour... im too nice...**

**anyway, i g2g shower and get ready for school tomorrow! **

**wholly shit.. school is tomorrow...**

**im freakING OUT!**

**R&R, give me more ideas my peeps, anmd dont forget thgey dont have to just involve the main and maijor charactors, they can involve anyone, goths satan, parents, teachers, other students, older kids, younger kids..**

**i also thought it was hilarious that in the stick of truth video game there were kindergardners with facebooks... it true tho... my 7 year old sis has one**

**off track~siyera king (The Awesome One)**


	32. Craig & Tweek

**Craig Tucker has logged on.**

**Tweek Tweak has logged on.**

CRaig typed: hey tweek

Tweek typed: HeY CRAiG gYaAAH!

Craig typed: do u really hafta add the spaz attack?

Tweek typed: YES itA paRT OF Me

Craig typed: and wats up with the caps?

Tweek typed: my FOne iS MEDSSseD UP

Craig typed: oooookkkkkk... i wanted to tell u th Kenny was havn a party at his place

Tweek typed: Gya! WAt AboUt His PaReNTs? anD is nT HIs HoUse MeSeD UP AnD BroKen?

Craig typed: Dude b nice, yeah but hes got the plac ta himself idk wats goin on with it but every1s goin

Tweek typed: y R u tELliN ME?

Craig typed: r u stupid? dnt answer th

Craig typed: im askin u out dude

Tweek typed: GYA! TOO MUCH PRERSUURE!

Craig typed: calm dwn tweek jus...

Tweek typed: wE hAvENt BeEn oN MAny dAtE4SDRFTHBFCDGIUW

Craig typed: u no its reely hard 2 undrstnd u wen u type lik th

Tweek typed: I cANt HElp it Gya!

Craig typed: god tweek sumtime i wondr y im attracted 2 u

Tweek typed: GYA! im SORry! DOnT HaTe mE!

Craig typed: i dnt h8 u i luv u

Tweek typed: TOoOOOoOO muCh pReSuDREEe!

Craig typed: omg ill jus pick u up at 6 k?

Tweek typed: iM SOrRY! i LOvE U TOoOO CrAiG! GyAaAa!

**Craig Tucker sent a sticker.**

Tweek typed: OmG ThAts gOiNg tO EWaT me!

Craig typed: ugggggggggggggggggg ill jst pic u up at 6

Tweek typed: Too MuCh pReSUrE!

Tweek typed: GYAAAAA! tHYe uNDeR panTs gnOmeS!

Craig typed: by tweek

**Craig Tucker has logged off.**

_**and there is some creek. i personally LOVE this ship. they are so cute! **_

_**so today was the first day of school. it was AWESOME! but on the down side, i had to walk home... which was 2 MILES! this is wat happens wen u dont know when school gets out and dont have a cell phone to tell someone that school let out at 11 not 3.**_

_**welcome to my life~siyera**_


	33. Butters? & group

**Butters Stotch has logged on.**

**Butters Stotch ahs added Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle broflovski, Craig tucker, Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick to a chat group.**

Eric typed: Wat the hell am i doin here? did the damn jew facd rat kahl do this!

Kyle typed: i diddnt do anything fatass

Stan typed: Guys dont fight

Wendy typed: im not in the mood for this! im tired angery hgungery sad and want sat up here now!

Craig typed: damn wtf

Stan typed: wendy calm down im waiting for the spagetti to warm up in the microwave

Wendy typed: GOOD! Im feeding two epopel here!

Eric typed: calm your tits wendy

Stan typed: shut up cartmna

Kenny typed: uh guys?

Eric typed: DONT TELL ME TI SHUTTUP U FUCKIN HIPPY! IM NOT THE 1 WHO KNOCKED SOMEONE UPO NOW AM I? SO SHUT UR FUCKIN FACE!

Wendy typed: DONT YOU DARE TALK TO MY MAN THAT WAY YOU FAT ASSES REATRDED HOMO DICK SUCKING-

Kyle typed: OK! calm down all of you!

Kenny typed: guys

Wendy typed: Sorry kyle... cartmans just an ass

Stan typed: i second that motion

Eric typed: AYE!

Kenny typed: guys

Craig typed: u all r retards

Kenny typed: guys

Eric typed: SHUT UP CRAIG! NO ONEYOU! JUST GO SUCK TWEEK OFF!~!

Kenny typed: guys

Craig typed: fuck off fatass

Kyle typed: yeah fat boy u have no right to say anything mean abouts gays

Kenny typed: guys

Eric typed: well im sorry if i affended u Kahl y dnt u craig and tweek go do a 3sum

Kyle typed: ERIC CARTMAN! IF U DONT WANT ME TO TELL ECERYONE WHAT I KNOW...

Kenny typed: guys

Eric typed: oh reely? nd wat is that?

Kenny typed: GUYS!

Wendy typed: oh srry kenny diddnt notice u wer here

Kenny typed: wow... thx a lot

Stan typed: Anyway wat did u want ken?

Kenny typed: i no who made this grup ch

Kyle typed: who?

Kenny typed: ur all stoopid it wuzz butters

Craig typed: OHHH i do see his name on here

Butters typed: Finally all u fucking ass holes noticed

Stan typed: Butters?

Butters typed: I added u all so i can tell u a lottle something. fist, Stan i wanted to say that you are and ass hole who doesnt care about anyone but your fucking self and your slut girlfriend and that you need to get over your self, and Kyle you need to get over your self rio cause no one careas about your stupid jew fuckin lifestyle and how you think your better than everyone else just cause you fucking can get better grades athn any fucking one else Wendy, u r a slut bage= whore who needsto be a little more careful about who she lets fuck her. you were vere nice to me and you made me feel like hshit am=s Marjorine, and when i got turned into a girl by cartman you just laughed and didddnt even try to help me, im not a girl anymore by the way. i turned back after i beat trents fucking cunt sucking ass. craig you are a emotionless bastrad whio needs to fucking get your self together because i talk to tweek and u two really need to figure out what your doing befroe you hurt that poor dick heart. u are and ass. and cartman ERIC CARTMAN! YOU ARE THE BVIGGEST ASS FUCKING CUNT SUCKING MOMMA TITTY FUCKING SLUTBAG WHORE CUNT IN THIS GOD AWFUL TOWN YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL TRYING TO KILL KYLE AND I COULD HAVE DIED, U NEVERE CAREED ABOUT ME OR ANYONE ELSE ION THIS DAMN TOWN. I USED TO THINK THAT YOU WER MY BEST FRIEND BYUT I WAS WRONG BECAUSE ALL YOU ACARE ABOUT IS YOUR OWN SHIT EATING SELF AND NEVER REALLY CARED ABOUT ME OR ANYONE LESE. YOU CAN GO SUCK YOUR OWN DICK THEN SUCK YOUR MOMS AND FUCK HER AND SUCK BIG GAY ALS ASSS... BUT WAIT! YOUD HAVE TOO MUCH FUN DOING THAT!

Butters typed: the only person who has actually ever gave a shit about me is kenny. he has always been there for me and always cared even if he has his own problems and is preverted, he was the only one there for me when i turned into a girl and for everyother time he was always there for me. he diddnt give a rats ass about himself and helped me. he might have donw a ferw things in the past but he was always sorry for it. you all can go suck ass fo all i care cause kenny is the only one i care about/ he is my best freind and my only real friend and all of you can go suck it.

Stan typed: wow

Eric typed: fuck you butters!

**Eric Cartman has left the group.**

Wedny typed: omg, butters dont you dare fuck with a hormonal 6 month pregnant teenager!

Stan typed: ohhhh butters... whats up man?

**Craig Tucker has left the group.**

Kyle typed: is something going on Butters?

Butters typed: nothing is fucing going on im just angery at veeryone! FUCK U ALL!

Wendy typed: OH THATS IT!

Stan typed: the spagettis done! WENDY GET OFF THE PHONE NOW!

Wendy typed: ur lucky stan was here butters imk goin to kik ur ass

**Wendy Testaburger has left the group.**

Stan typed: well im gonna go till uv calmed down butters

**Stan Marsh has left the group.**

Kyle typed: seriously Butters whats up?

Butters typed: Nothing is fucking up kyle, leave me alone you stupid fucking jew trash!

**Kyle Broflovski has logged off.**

Kenny typed: butters?

Kenny typed: r u k? u on ur period?

Kenny typed: th wuz a joke

Kenny typed:... i dnt no wats up but im cumin ova

Kenny typed: dnt worry

**Kenny McCormick has left the group.**

**And there is part 1 of post puberty butters for agarfinkel. when i saw that episode i laughed so hard at kennys letters. those were fucking hilarious! so like, this is before he beat up cartman in the episode.**

**part 2 will be an aftermath of the episode.**

**so yeah thx for ur reviews. ik im a great writter for someone my age. i started writing in 3rd grade and i jst kept going. i wanted to be able to write whwere people would be able to read my stoires and wen i found this i was like, 'close enough!'.**

**but yeah, i plan on being a writter teacher or scientist in the future.**

**scientist because i want to find a cure for cancer where it wont kill u.**

**teacher cause i love littles kids and they love me**

**writter cause im AWESOMLY AWESOME AND AMAZING at it, i have WILD imagination, they dont hav eto do anything but sit around and write all day and gert money for it... plus im shreing my aesome mind with others.**

**anyway enough about me... imk srry for rambling... im very talkative online but in real life ill be awkward nad shy until i get to know u... im wierd**

**R&R AND IDEAS PEOPLE!**

**emojii kissy face!~siyera**


	34. Wendy's havin da baby

_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**_

_**WE HAVE HIT THE 100 REVIEW MARK!**_

_**yiiiiipppppeeeeeeee!**_

_**and as i promised before, i shall have an extra long chapter about wendys birth of the baby! **_

_**so ill make this mot in text way because it would be harder to write so this shall be the ONLY one where its not messaging. of course i will add lil updates imn bold that will be someone updating the status on the birth on fb. but it wont be in text form just like... u updated ur status u know?**_

_**Oh and the birth will be during the time butters and kenny are in Hawaii... just to keep along with the storyline you know?**_

_**but yeah im soo happy it has hit 100! that makes me feel so loved... now... if only we can get that many favorets and followers...**_

_**that shall be whats next. **_

_**if i hit 50 follows or favorites ill add another one like this.**_

_**not the birth part but the non message thing. and extra long like i promised. so go and get those popel likeing and following!**_

_**again thanks people i love you all!**_

Disclaimer: i dont own southpark or Facebook.

**Wendy Testaburger has lupdated her status:**

**THE BABY COMMMING! HOLLY SHIT! **

**Likes 59 Comments 150**

**Bebe stevens**  
**OMG! ILL BE THERE IN 5 MIN!**

**Kyle Broflovski**  
**good luck stan**

**Randy Marsh**  
**WHAT! IMMA BE A GRANDPA!**

Wendy and Stan stood in the lobby of the hospitol while the nurse behind the desk took her time to get the papers.

Wendy screeched out on pain at another contaction.

Stan Panicked, "Listen lady, get my girlfriend in a wheel chair right noiw or ill go and steal one from a crippled person!" (no offense Jimmy & Timmy)

The nurse looked shocked at Stans harsh voice and ran to get a wheel chair.

"Stan! Stan! It hurts so much! OH GOD!" Wendy yelled closing her eyes in pain.

Stan cursed. Why cant that damn nurse hurry the hell up? he wondered.

Suddenly the nurse ran in witrh a wheel chair and Wendy sat in it.

"There is a doctor down the hall who is ready for you," The nurse said to Wendy who wasnt listening only yelling nad cursing.

"OK!" Stan yelled and ran the wheel chair through the double swing doors and to the room that the nurse had pointed to. Inside there was a brown haired doctor who looked like he was bored.

"Well why dont you just barge right in? Thats just so nice, i was totally ready for you to just run in and throw her on the bed (?)," The doctor said sarcastically as wendy screamed again.

"Please help her now! " Stan ushured the doctor.

"fine fine, you leave," The doctor said to Stan.

"WHAT! HELL NO! IM BEING HERE WITH HER WHEN SHES HAVING OUR CHILD!" Stan yelled at the doctor who looked annoyed.

"Dont worry stan, ill stay here. You really shouldnt be here when she give birth. most men cant handle it. Its not like what we saw in school. Trust me. illl stay here u go to the waiting room. Everyones out there," A voice said from the door.

Stan looked and saw Bebe Stevens standing there breathing hard like she had run here. She probubly did.

She nodded and stand sighed and walked out while Bebe walked in and held his girlfriends hand. She wished she could eb here for her. But Bebe was right.

He probubly shouldnt be in the room while its happening. He willll be able to see tha baby afterward.

He walked like a zombie to the waiting room wher all of his and Wendys closest friends, and Cartman, were.

Kyle ran to him, "Oh my god Stan! This is HUGE!"

Stan diddnt say anything. He felt sick. His eyes widened as he ran to the trsh can and Vomitted up everything he had eaten that day. Afterwards he just stood there, his hands on the rim of the large trashcan leaning over it breathing hard.

Kyle slowly walked up to him and put a hand on the ravens shoulder which made him flinch, "Stan? Come sit down,"

Kyle helped Stan walk/stumble to a chiar where he just fell in and sat there staring off into space.

"Dude, you look like shit," Clyde said and gave Stan a paper cup of water, whoich he took gladly chugging it down.

They could hear Wendy all the way out there.

"I hope shes okay..." Stan said worriedly.

"Dont worry, She'll survive. Our Wendys stronger than people take her for," Red said happily.

"Yeah, p-pl- GYA! plus she'll be o-ok ACK!" Tweek said splashing some coffee out of the rim of his cup.

Craig walked over to him and put his arms around the blond putting his blue chulleo on him, "Calm down tweek. Your spilling your coffee,"

Tweek twitched, "GYACH! IM SORRY! YOU HATE ME NOW! IM PATHETIC! GYAAAAAAAAAAA! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

Craig wispered calm things in the hyper boys ear which seemed to calm him down a bit.

Token shook his head, "Craig seems to be the only one who can calm him down"

Clyde nodded and the duo sat down and took out their phones.

**Clyde Donovan updated his status:**

**In waiting room, waiting for **_**Wendy Testaburger **_**. **_**with- Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Token Black, Tweek tweak, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, Red Heidie, **_

**Likes 20 Comments 5**

**Kenny McCormick**  
**Dammit! Shes havin the baby! Y do i hafta be in Hawaii! damn i gotta tell Butters**

They had waited in the Waiting room for 2 hours now. Most of them had their phones out.

Kyle was messaging Kenny at the moment.

**Kyle Broflovski has logged on.**

**Kenny McCormick has logged on.**

**Kenny typed: OMG SHES HAVN DA BABY!**

**Kyle typed: yeah and stans froze**

**Kenny typed: lol not suprised. i kida freaked out wen Karen wuz born 2... it wuz n r livn room**

**Kyle typed: remind me never to sit on your carpet**

**Kenny typed: Will do**

**Kenny typed: damn it suks th i cnt b ther**

**Kyle typed: its pretty boring so your not missing much**

**Kenny typed: its gotta b better thn here we r undr attak nd cnt leev**

**Kyle typed: that sounds exciting**

**Kenny typed: mabe wen ur with em but i wuz cast out**

**Kyle typed: Butters wouldnt allow that, your his best freind**

**Kenny typed: it ddnt matr wat butters thot**

**Kyle typed: they suck man**

**Kenny typed: yeah... g2g i jus spotted land**

**Kyle typed: what?**

**Kenny typed: im on a raft full of alcohol**

**Kyle typed: should of known**

**Kenny typed: ITS NOT 4 MEE!**

**Kyle typed: okokok lol message you later?**

**Kenny typed: sure l8rs**

**Kenny McCormick has logged off.**

Kyle looked up from his phone when a doctor came in.

He had blood stains on his pail blue/green uniform which made Tweek start to freak out again.

"GYA! THEY KILLED HER! OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHH!" he screamed and ran out of the waiting room into the bathroom.

The doctor looked confused but shook it off.

Craig ran after his boyfriend.

The doctor looked at the left over people, "Okay so which one of you gentlemen are the father?

No one moved. But all the men looked at Stan who was frozen once again.

Father...

Father...

Fa...

Th...

er...

Stan Marsh the Father...

Stan stood up fast and ran back to the trash can to vomit the sandwich he and kyle had shared not long ago.

Once he was done and had wiiped his mouth he turned back to a startled doctor, "Im the father,"

The doctor blinked and smiled, "Well I have some good and bad news,"

Everyone froze when he said the 'bad' part.

"B-bad?" Stan asked afraid.

The doctor nodded and proceeded to speak, " the good news is that the mother gave birth to a beautiful baby boy,"

Stan smiled. he ended up smileing so much he looked like an idiot.

Just then none other than Eric Cartman walked through the hospitol doors, "How is she? Did she give birth yet? Is the baby okay? why is everyone frozen? What up with that creepy smile hippy?"

Kyle snapped out of it and walked over to Cartman and walked him to the side to explain.

"Wendy had the baby. Its a boy... and what are you doing here? you dont care about this," He asked narrowing his eyes at the teen who shrugged inconvincingly.

"look, dont tell nayone i said this, but i actually do care okay? Do you think im THAT heartless?" Cartman asked the red head.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "You killed your father and half brothers mom and made your half brother eat thema nd licked his tears off his face. And that was when you were nine, so yeah, i would think your that heartless.

Cartman looked at the ground, "yeah but... i just care okay,"

Cartmans dark brown eyes looked into Kyles bright green ones. both had a tiny tint of pink in their cheeks.

"Can i say the bad news now?" The doctor asked impatiently snapping both boys out of the trance. They both moved away from eachother but still snuck glances at eachother while the doctor spoke, "The bad news is, that the baby is sick. The mothers fine, but we are going to have to hold the child for another week or so, dont worry we think its just the common cold. You can visit him whenever."

Stan was still smileing. he has a son. A mostly healthy son. Kyle walked over to him and pat him on the back.

"Congrats dude. your officially a father!" He said happily.

Stan turned around and hugged his super best friend. he cryed on kyles shoulder while the rest of them watched them with happy smiles. Even Cartman. Craiga nd Tweek had come out of the bathroom while cartman and Kyle were talking before.

"Would you like to see him and the mother?" the doctor asked.

Stan pulled away and looked at the doctor with happy tears. He nodded and the doctor lead the group to the room Wendy was moved to.

She was holding a small bundle of blue in her arms.

As Stan got closer he saw a cute little fcae with closed eyes and an open mouth. He smiled.

Wendy looked up with a smile and tears in her eyes, "Isnt he beautiful?" she asked.

Stan nelt down closer to the baby, "Hes like jesus. Which name are you using?"

Wendy looked back at the baby who now had its eyes open showing off bright blue eyes, the shade of his fathers. Light blue with flecks of a darker blue and surrounded by a paler blue. Just like daddies.

"Stanley," She said shocking him. she looked at him with a smile, "Like his father,"

Stan smiled once again and had tearsin his eyes as he bet down and kissed Stanley on the forehead, "Little stanley,"

The couple looked at eachother once again and kissed. It was nice, closed mouth but full of emotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Stan Marsh updated his status:**

**Little Stanley Marsh Jr. born October 17, 2014 at 6:34 pm, 7 inches, 12 ounces.**  
**Say hello to the new Southpark resident **_**with-Wendy Testaburger**_

**Likes 123 Comments 116**

**Bebe Stevens**  
**i thought you were going to name him Cain?**

**Wendy Testaburger**  
**I decided i likes Stanley Jr more, and his nick name can be SJ, like in the blind side**

**Kenny McCormick**  
**Congrats wendy Stan! Im soryy i culdnt b there in person, but im there in spirit! Butters says congats too btw**

**Randy Marsh**  
**IM A GRANDPA!**

**Sharon Marsh**  
**If you need any help just tell us, you are always welcome here! we have some of stans old baby clothes and stuff too**

**Kyle Broflovski**  
**He was a small baby huh?**

**Token Black**  
**He was sick dude**

**Stan Marsh**  
**He nateral size now so no worries**

**Butters Stotch**  
**I wanted to apologize for the way i acted before aand congradulations fellas, if u ever need a baby sitter tell me**

**Shelly Marsh**  
**I cant believe im an aunt i thought u wuld be an uncle bfore i was an aunt**

**Kevin McCormick**  
**U no no one wuld want to touch u**

**Shelly Marsh**  
**Fuck u Kev**

**Sharon Marsh**  
**SHELLY!**

_**and there you go! **_

_**I smiled big time whenwriting this.**_

_**your welcome. im awesome i know. so i added some messaging and status updates and likes, comments. im nice i know this.**_

_**i had to end it with a smile... so yeah, rememeber there are a bunch of other charactors to have message people. all the parents have Facebooks too, and so do the kindergardners... i know thats probubly bad but hey, in stick of truthe its ok so its okay here**_

_**BTW i have never seen a person give birth in real life... but i have watched a vdeo of it 3 times... school... dont ask.**_

_**R&R and dont forget to favorite and follow if you havent already!**_

_**I love you all, **_

_**PEACE OUT!~ siyera**_


	35. authors note

I want you all to know that i have enjoyed writting for you sooo much. You all made me happy and feel good about myself.

I love writting nad wish i could finish this story and my others... but im not sure i can...

I guess youll find out in the next couple days...

anyway,you dont have too worry just some crap thats going on with me thats all ^3^

im sorry, i know that i never got a chance to finish this but if i dont update in the nextmonth at the most... someone else can 'adopt' my stories... just as long as you let people know that i was the original writer gihi.

Im very sorry about this inconveinience... i love you guys.

and rememebr that if anything is going on, always think about the good stuff. Even if its just that maybe you got the cookie you wanted at lunch today. as long as its good.

and dont be afraid to talk to someone if you want to... trust me on that one.

no matter the size of your problem its important.

Just like i stated in 'Not So Diffrent', when i had kenny say all those things to clyde, it wasnt just for him. it was all true. i was hoping that you guys would be able to take a lesson from that.

Dont follow in my lead. Im a terrible person. No matter if i write good, act nice, am a good friend. I know im a terrible person.

But that dfoesnt mean you have to be too.

So yeah, im sorry, but read the first couple paragraphs again.

I guess ill see you guys sometime i the next month... maybe.

~Siyera Mea Angelic King (SMAK101)


	36. mrhat and Garrison

** has logged on.**

**CutieGarrison has logged on.**

Garrison typed:omg mr hat uwill nevr gess wat happend

typed: i dnt give a fuck

Garrison typed:wel thts not vry nic mr hat

typed: nd wat the hells up w/ ur name

Garrison typed: i like it ur jus jelly anyway gess wat

typed: again idgaf

Garrison typed: now u b nicr mr hat i dnt ma dick sucker

typed: isnt it u sucking dicks?

Garrison typed: wat wuld the children say if dey saw u tlkn lik this

typed: those children? one of them has a kid!

Garrison typed: nd thts y u use a condom

typed: i always wondrd how u stayd a teechr

Garrison typed: well at least i cn type correctly

typed:u no im a puppet rite? ur practically havn a convo w/ urself

Garrison typed: dnt say tht ur my only frand

typed: omg jus tell me wat happnd

Garrison typed: yayyyyyyy

Garrison typed: mr slave asked me ta marry him!

typed: ndu said yes?

Garrison typed: duh!

typed: wens da wedin

Garrison typed: idk yet but we r invitin every1!

typed: im noy sur peepl wil wanna cum

Garrison typed: of course they hat

typed: fine fine g2g i gotta date with an anis

Garrison typed: we doin THAT again?

typed: yup

Garrison typed: mr slaves redywen u r

typed: kk

** has logged off.**

**CutieGarrison logged off.**

_**long time no see... !**_

_**ok.**_

_**That was a lot at once srry.**_

_**Well first off. Hello people. No im not dead im safe and sound. Schools been good .**_

_**But most importantly...**_

_**IM BACK BABY AND BETTER THAN EVER!**_

_**BOOOOYAAAAAAAAA**_

_**i love u all so much.**_

_**Im updating as much as i can.**_

_**In this one i had a refrence from the stick of truth when u have to go up mr slaves ass and u pass all this shit and mr hat is up there then u become friends with him on facebook... Even tho ur too young to have one but hey this is fucking south park man. Anything can happen gihi.**_

_**Im sooo happy they started up south park again and im happy. I saw the latest episode on thursday i think it was on comedy centeral.**_

_**But enouht about this. Im gonna go and type some more.**_

_**bye guys... For now anyway hihi. **_

_**Again im sorry if i worried u or watever~siyera**_


	37. Wendy & Bebe 2

**Bebe stevens has logged on.**

**Wendy Testaburger has logged on.**

Bebe typed: hey wends

Wendy typed: hey bebs

Bebe typed:hows u doin

Wendy typed: pretty good SJs asleep fo once

Wendy typed:whoda thot a bby culd stay awake 22 hoirs a day

Wendy typed: if we r lucky

Bebe typed: wow

Bebe typed: nd wats stan doin durin all this

Wendy typed: we tkae turns wen da bby crys

Wendy typed: take*

Bebe typed: as long as hes helpn

Wendy typed:oh dnt worry bout tht bebe

Wendy typed: stan loves sj so much its adorible

Bebe typed:oh ik he tlks bout the kid all da time in scool

Bebe typed:speakin of scool did u hear bout kyle and cartman

Wendy typed:ya crazy rite?

Wendy typed: they hated each other so much

Bebe typed:it seems like a kovie uk?

Bebe typed: they hated eachother as kids but fell in love

Bebe typed: so romantic

Wendy typed:if u thnk bout it they showd it all da time

Wendy typed: cartman wanted ky to suck his ball for crists sake!

Bebe typed: ur rite and kyle was always a kind of mother hen of ther group

Wendy typed: btw u heard anythang bout ken

Bebe typed: no we were supposed to go on a date but he baled...

Bebe typed:he ddnt show up at da kovies

Bebe typed: movies*

Wendy typed: i saw him once after he and butters got back...

Wendy typed:stans worried

Bebe typed:im sur he jus is hidin from somthin cratman did

Bebe typed: like that time with tweek

Wendy typed: ya i bet ur rite

Bebe typed: of course i am

Wendy typed:lol i.g2g the bbys cryin nd its my turn laters bebe

Bebe typed:later

**Wendy testaburger has logged off.**

_**And there your welcome. Some wendy and bebe i loved it its so fun!**_

_**scool not that bad either. Homecomming was a big let down though...**_

_**Anyway igotta go. See u laters k?**_

_**simpsons forever~siyera**_


	38. Timmy & Jimmy

**Jimmy Valmer has logged on.**

**Timmy Burch has logged on.**

Jimmy typed: hey tim

Timmy typed: timmay

Jimmy typed: you know you don't have to tlk like that online

Timmy typed: it's a habit

Jimmy typed: Yeah im still sorry u cant speak anthin but ur name

Timmy typed: no prob at least I can type correctly right?

Jimmy typed: True my friend

Jimmy typed: so wanna hear my new joke?

Timmy typed: another one?

Jimmy typed: YUP! Its be good too

Timmy typed: …

Jimmy typed: come one tim u liked my others

Timmy typed: fine tell away

Jimmy typed: okay so did you hear about the sensitive burglar?

Timmy typed: ugg noope

Jimmy typed: he takes tghings personally lolololol

Jimmy typed: lolololololol

Timmy typed: lol super funny

Jimmy typed: wanna hear more?

Timmy typed: u no, I hafta go b8ut may b later k

Jimmy typed: ok! I cant wait for you to hear all my jokes

Timmy typed: great

**Timmy Burch has logged off.**

_**Hey guys srry for beuing so long my tablets been a butt. Im actually writing this in journalism cause im not sure what im supposed to be doing gihi.**_

_**But anyway. Hows u guys been? U know u can message me about that right? If you veer just wanna talk im all down for that! Well I gotta go and try to work on my next chappies! Love yall**_

_**Reporters are nosy~siyera**_


End file.
